Beause of You Sasuke
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Based with Kelly Clarkson's song Beacase of you It's just a cute little pointless fluffy fic. SakSas One shot.


Because of you

This was just a little fic that came to me last night while listing to "because of you" by Kelly Clarkson. I thought it was kinda cool so I decided to write it. This is my first Naruto fan fic so no flames. I no like flames. (Well I like the fire element but that's the wrong kind of flame). I am so Nar/Hin and Sas/Sak. After seeing the episode when Hinata fought Neji and Naruto swore he would beat Neji for her….yeah that sealed it for me.

P.S- I no own The song or Naruto, I just like the song and the ninjas.

Sakura was sitting in the field by herself. It was the same field that she and Ino so many years before had sat, gathering flowers. Some of the flowers were blooming, including the Cherry blossoms. No else was around and it was almost midnight. Almost everyone else had gone on a mission. What it was, Sakura had no idea. It was a little cloudy, so the half moon was slipping in and out of sight.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_Why did he do it? She thought to herself._

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

"I'm so bad off, not even Naruto thought it was good idea to let me go on that mission. She, with Kiba and Akamaru, stayed with sensei. All she could do lately was think of him.

_I will not break the way you did,_

He had been turned into something that she did not know.

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

"Sasuke…" thought Sakura sadly.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

"Only Naruto and Sensei understand…" tears started to come to her eyes but she wiped them away and looked up into the endless sky of stars.

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"Everything we've been through, how could…?

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

"Did you even notice that I cared for you, that I…?

Tears started to come through even stronger.

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"Did you, care for me like that?" even more tears came to her emerald eyes. "Why…Oh why…" thought Sakura helplessly out loud. "I loved you why did you do it?" The breeze seemed to be crying and blowing with her.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

"When he cursed you, he took you away from me and there was nothing I could do…" She started to cry uncontrollably.

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

All the missions that they had gone through flashed though her mind…

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

"Damn it why! Why couldn't to tell me about your rotten brother! Didn't you trust me! I loved you and still do!" she yelled to the starry night, slamming her fists into the ground in frustration.

The ninja didn't even notice that someone was behind her.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

"Sakura…"

She turned to see Sasuke standing there. Not far behind him were the rest of the rookies (right to left, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Shikamau, Ino, Kiba on Akamaru, and even Choji and Shino;

Naruto standing right behind Sasuke, Hinata beside Naruto, and Sensei was standing behind Neji.

The moonlight, what little there was, gave everyone a kind of glow. Sasuka looked at her with his dark eyes, full of sorrow and remorse.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

She stood there for moment just to make sure she was really seeing him. Then she rushed into his strong warm arms. Tears flowing nonstop, but a smile shining though them. All the emotions that she had just felt just disappered. It was so clear to her now. They didn't let her go on the mission because they were getting him for her. It all made sense now. She hugged him even harder.

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

She held him and wished she would never let go of him. It was like a dream she didn't want to forget.

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

"Sakura... I don't know what to…"

She placed a finger on his lips

"Shush…it doesn't matter, your home, that's all that matters. We can face anything as long as we are all together." She smiled, wiping her tears away with a shaking hand.

She turned to see Hinata's hand on Naruto's shoulder, his hand on hers. Everyone else was smiling.

They all knew now what was going to come and so Naruto had to say it,

"Look out Orochimaru, the gang's altogether and we're unstoppable!

"Cha!"

This was hard to do because I could see it in my mind but putting it into words was…interesting. Also, it did not help that I have had writer's block. But I thought this song fit Sakura so well. You kinda have to read it once then image it in your brain to really get the effect. I just hope that they can get Sasuke back. If anyone can do it will be the rookie nine plus team Rock lee! (Gaara and family too.) I love bushy brows. ;) LoL Kiki

P.S- Sakura and Sasuke FOREVER! (Hinata and Naruto too ;p)


End file.
